Gift of the Sun On Hiatus
by TheDarkLadyKira
Summary: Suniva grew up knowing her little brother the Airbender Aang was special but now she's trapped in ice for 100 years, Prince Zuko is sure he'll find the avatar. Neither realize the consiquences of teaming up together, but they have the same goal Find Aang.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Suniva hadn't moved in a hundred years. The only positive thing about the situation was she could still see, well that and she could bend outside her icy prison. Suniva had become a master oddly enough thanks to her imprisonment. She'd practiced her bending as something to do and with the hope of escape. It had been difficult at first not being able to move, but after fifteen years she'd accomplished that and soon nothing was stopping her. All she'd needed was intuitive. And protecting an innocent girl and small child had given her that. Now she had a reputation as a goddess or spirit of some kind who was sent there to protect the village, which was still prospering and growing despite the war that had been raging the past century. They had come to call Suniva, Thea the Phoenix Lady.


	2. Chapter 1: Unhappy Memories

**AN: I fixed the mistakes I found and I'm pretty sure I got them all, anyway I don't own Avatar and if I did believe me there would be some changes, like Haru never getting that horrible mustache *shudder*. ;) If you review I'll love you forever and ever! :)**

* * *

"_Suni! Suni!" a feminine voice called across the sunlit garden. The girl didn't move preferring to stay and glare at the wall behind the firelillies. They really were Suniva's favorite flowers enduring enough to grow along volcanoes and with the thorns that sprouted if they weren't harvested quickly they were dangerous as well as beautiful. Suniva scooted further into the shadow of her hiding place a little regretful about getting her new silk dress dirty, but determined not to be found. Suniva had been betrayed there was no other way to say it. And the nine year old girl was not the forgiving type. Suniva examined her flowers biting her lip against the urge to reply to Aunt Zara. Suniva allowed a tear to escape her stony red-black eyes. Even her dear aunt who'd been taking care of her and loving her since mother died wouldn't be able to erase this, no amount of gentle words and nurturing could make up for what her father had done, and what Zara had allowed him to do._

_Suddenly Zara stopped her fine silk slippers visible through breaks in the protective barrier of flowers. Suniva could hear her aunt's panicked breathe and felt a pang of guilt. Maybe she could at least tell Zara where she was…? Suniva tightened her arms to lock herself in place. It would do no good Zara would have to eventually take her back to father no matter how much she cared for Suniva. Her father was still family head and an important person in the government, he was to be obeyed. Suniva heard Zara make a sharp intake of breath and didn't pay it any mind deciding it was caused by being winded due to her having to rush across the estate in search of the hidden nine year old. It was when Zara spoke that Suniva realized another pair of feet had joined her aunt outside the flowers._

"_Monk Gyatso?!" Zara asked startled. Suniva brought in a hiss of anxious breath. Gyatso was smart if anyone could find her hiding place he would. Suniva listened praying he hadn't realized she was here._

"_Why hello yourself Lady Zara, this is certainly a pleasant way to greet an old friend." Gyatso stated in an amused good natured voice. It made Suniva relax against her will, there was something about this peace loving friendly monk that just made you know you were safe and in good company. Zara made a noise half way between exasperation at her friend's antics in a time of crisis and frustration at not being able to find Suniva._

"_Gyatso I'm really glad to see, but now is not the time Suniva is missing." Zara stated annoyance, worry, and a bit of hopelessness creeped into her emotional voice. Gyatso nodded or at least Suniva assumed he did since he usually did when he was making the little 'Ah now I get it' sound. He didn't sound overly concerned though. Suniva was torn between being a bit insulted by his clear lack of concern for her well being or worried he had realized where she hid and had no need to worry. Suniva decided to focus on neither and instead listened numbly to the conversation._

"_And why would the little lady go and do such a reckless thing like that, she might be head strong and passionate, but I always thought Suniva had a good clear head on her shoulders. Not like some people I know who keep going rushing into things without thinking." Gyatso's ending comment was clearly about Zara, but she took it good naturedly as a bit of teasing from an old friend as it was intended. Her laughter was quick to die in her throat as she paused to think about the answer to Gyatso's question._

"_I'm not sure why exactly, but it was probably a bit of everything that's been happening. First she figures out her father has an arranged marriage waiting for her in the wings for when she's old enough," Suniva could actually hear Gyatso frown, or that's at least what it sounded like to her when he made a hissing sort of disapproving noise. "Or those hard core no nonsense, cold-blooded snake teachers of hers finally got to her." Suniva couldn't agree more about her teachers but decided Zara had left out the heartless, blood mongering, idiocy about them, well all of them except three. _

_Master Ren one of her many fire bending teachers and the only one she felt deserved respect. Miss Cheza who taught about the culture of the Fire Nation and other nations, tribe, kingdoms, or whatever else they called themselves. Miss Cheza was a kind energetic young woman who reminded Suniva of a playful kitten to no end albeit this kitten could grow the claws of a sapper toothed moose-lion. Miss Cheza's classes consisted of sampling dishes from all the nations, learning dances of the nations, going on field trips across the world, studying the different bending forms by watching masters, or any other manner of interesting fun things for a nine year old. The last would be the older, but not old, Chen, a man who looked well exercised and attractive. Older girls too thirty something women still swooned over how handsome the forty something teacher of history was. Suniva liked him because he wasn't biased and pointed out the flaws of both sides, he also didn't rant about the greatness of the Fire Nation like some of her teachers. Sometimes he would just tell Suniva things about philosophy quite a bit of which was over her head at the time, but she was intelligent enough at her age to absorb it like a sponge so she could try to understand it when she was older. Suniva often found herself thinking on the bits she understood. Chen always told her before he began telling her his philosophy "Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean it has to become your philosophy each person needs to come up with that on their own. It is alright to have some influence from others if you agree with them though." One day he'd even given her a Pai Sho piece with a white lotus before telling her of the secret organization that transcended the four nations. He said if she ever found herself in need of help simple find someone who was a member like Chen and they'd help her. Distracted by her thoughts Suniva almost didn't hear the end of Zara's tirade._

"_Though what set her off was Kuzon stupidly letting it slip while yelling at her that he had been planning on marrying Eliane in spring." Zara said her voice miserable and self-loathing. "I should have known she'd reacted like this I should have given the poor child some warning, we all know how much she hates Eliane." Gyatso nodded unhappy of this new development judging by the frown on his face. _

_Suniva clenched her fists and stiffened when Zara said Eliane's name, how she loathed that woman. No matter how much Gyatso and Zara told her to let go of her anger and move on she couldn't. It was just monk nonsense, Eliane was responsible for her mother's and Aang's mother Caprice's deaths no matter how she denied it saying it was a mourning child's imagination and how little evidence there was to support the claim. Suniva knew it was true just like she knew other things. She'd never been wrong before, why should she be wrong about her mother's and step-mother's murderess? But a child's gut feelings and dreams weren't convincing enough. She'd never dared to tell Zara that her sister was a murderer and she certainly never told her father. To them it seemed she hated Eliane without precedent. The monk knew though, he'd broken Suniva into telling him one day when she was visiting the Southern Air Temple. He was convinced Suniva had a psychic gift rare but not unheard of in certain people. He also said that one of her ancestors if not a few of them would have had the gift. Suniva had decided it had to be from her mother's side since she'd have heard by now if one of her Kelos relatives, her father's side of the family, had had some special power._

"_It was this then." Gyatso decided. "I apologize but to be frank your sister is an ambitious, gold digging, and all around unpleasant woman." Zara didn't bother to defend Eliane, she'd thought and called her sister all of those things and worse many a time. "She isn't a good choice for Suniva's step-mother." Zara looked down worry and anxiety clear on her face. Gyatso got a rather uncharacteristically sly look in his eyes. "You would be a much better mother." Zara's head shoot up her face flushing bright red. Gyatso looked away whistling innocently. Suniva's heart filled with hope Zara as her mother? It was perfect._

"_Gyatso don't be ridiculous," Zara stuttered out blushing like a school girl whose friend had just found out her crush. "You know it would never work between Kuzon and me." Gyatso got the sly look in his eye again._

"_And why not, you're smart, beautiful, his daughter adores you, you're of a good family, why there isn't any reason he wouldn't take right to you. Besides he already likes you well enough." Gyatso stated with a wink. Zara flushed again, but got a rather steely look in her icy blue eyes. _

"_Gyatso I'm half Water Tribe I would never be accepted don't give false hopes." Zara said her voice ice like the water she bended. Suniva was crushed despite it was only a small hope at best, her father was as stubborn as a wild komodo-rhino. Zara turned on her heel and began marching away. "I'm going to go find Suniva, I will speak to you later old friend." Gyatso looked sad as Suniva felt as they both watched the woman they both cared about march away. Gyatso knowing Zara already loved Kuzon and Suniva briefly mourning the happy life she would have had if her father wasn't a fool and could see the beautiful half Water Tribe woman who'd been with them since Eithne, Suniva's mother and Zara's half sister had passed on. They waited in silence a few moments Gyatso examining the garden and Suniva waiting for him to leave so she could wallow in her grief peacefully._

"_So how long to you plan on staying there young one?" Suniva wasn't surprised by Gyatso knowing she was there, he was as she'd said before a smart one. Suniva chose to remain silent and buried her head in her knees that she brought up to her chest and quickly wrapped her arms around. Gyatso stopped whistling after a few minutes and a strange grunting sound followed by a ripping noise caused Suniva to look up. Gyatso was on all fours trying to get into Suniva's hidey hole. He got his shoulders in but now his long yellow robes were caught and ripping on the firelillies thorns. Suniva felt the beginning of a giggle gathering in her throat and tried to hold it back, but failed. Gyatso smiled at her kindly._

"_Well seeing as I'm stuck," he stated pulling at his sleeves in emphasis. "I'll speak with you right here. Now it is only polite if you answer my question after causing me to do this." Suniva wanted to argue she hadn't made him do anything, but her respect for Gyatso made her answer instead._

"_I'm staying as long as the __**woman**__ is in my house." Suniva replied mimicking Zara's tone her voice determined. Gyatso gave an exasperated sigh and meet her eyes with his own dark gray ones that were almost black._

"_I will not ask you to forgive Eliane, but I will ask you to see reason. If you are not there to stop her at every turn, to take over the family when you are an adult, there is no telling what havoc that woman could do to your family and your nation." Gyatso stated calmly. Suniva looked away knowing he was right, Gyatso was the only one who realized how far Eliane would go to get what she wanted, but he was needed at the Air Temple, Suniva was the only one who could work against Eliane. She had to for her mother and Caprice. Suniva looked up giving Gyatso a half-hearted glare. The monk always knew how to get her to do right._

"_Nothing good will come of this marriage." Suniva stated her voice sounding oddly ancient and full of meaning. A chill went down her spine and her stomach dropped as she felt just how disastrous this would be, Eliane was going to use her husband's influence to do something terrible or at least to help start something, she wasn't going to live long enough to see her results. Suniva choked down a lump of terror in her throat. It wasn't just a feeling it was one of __**those **__feelings. Suniva quickly opened her mouth to tell Gyatso…_

* * *

Suniva's eye lids fluttered open revealing a familiar landscape. Her dream-memory had been so vivid so realistic she'd almost been convinced she'd gone back in time to that day. Suniva briefly wondered why that memory of all of them had popped into her sleep. She mentally shrugged since she was unable to move her shoulders and thought about the results of the wedding. She'd been right of course Eliane was evil and wanted more power, she'd found an ancient text that told of a comet that would give the fire benders unimaginable power and after befriending the king she'd agreed to give him the secret to help give a fatal first blow to the war he wanted in return for marriage. As Queen she'd be the most powerful woman in the Fire Nation something Eliane had always wanted, and apparently being married to Kuzon hadn't satisfied that desire although the Kelos family had always held almost as much sway in the Fire Nation as the Fire Lord and had even had the Fire Lord removed from power in ancient times if he or she had abused their power. First the Fire Lord and Eliane had her husband, Suniva's father, killed in what looked like an accident then barely a month afterwards, which was the standard mourning time they'd been wed. Suniva had sensed something brewing after her father's untimely demise and gathered her allies, who numbered in many from poor people on the street to the Fire Lord's own trusted generals and started planning a way to fight until the Avatar who would have been only eleven when they started planning could become fully realized. When Suniva had heard about the plan to wipe out the Air Nomads she'd left admittedly to warn them, but Eliane had found out and sent an assassin to finally get rid of her long hated rival. Suniva could still remember…

* * *

_Suniva rushed across the Earth Kingdom heading towards the closest Air Temple, the eastern one, her mind couldn't understand how Eliane could go this far and her heart was full of hate and fury, adrenaline pumped through her veins as the moonlight lit the path her eel hound raced across. As if sensing her bone deep desire to quicken the eel hound picked up its speed. Eliane would pay for this, along with many other things starting with Eithne's murder. Suniva knew something like this would happen, ever since she'd been told of her father's death. Suniva's eyes flashed to a blood red as another burst of uncontrollable fury flashed through her at the memory of the night._

_Suniva, fourteen at the time, had been brushing her long brown hair when her whole body froze, shock reverberated through her along with a freezing wave of sadness and small flash of hot rage. Something horrible had happened, but what? Suniva stood a bit of a tremble in her legs and lightning flashed outside her window. Her father was out in that storm had something happened to him? Suniva felt that she'd thought right, something had happened to him, her body and her sixth sense both told her that. Tears came to her eyes as she fell weakly to her bed. A horrible thought had ran through her mind, Eliane would be head of the family until Suniva was an adult at sixteen, the damage she could do would be disastrous, fatal to some even. This thought kept her frozen in her thin dress until an unearthly wail of someone who'd just lost their soul mate, true love, whatever you wanted to call it greeted her ears. Zara! Suniva's mind supplied sending the girl to her feet right as her aunt appeared in her door tears flowing freely down her face._

_Zara was still very beautiful, though her feelings of pain from her half sister marrying Kuzon was always written clearly in her clear blue eyes even when she was smiling and happy. Zara had long silky night black hair that had trails of silver in it the exact color of star light, her skin, though lighter than most Water Tribe was dark and coupled with her curvy features and small accent gave her a pleasant and exotic look. Her face was both sharp and gentle, eyes both dark blue like the sea at time and icy light blue almost white reminding Suniva of the moon. She was the most beautiful person and the kindest Suniva had ever met. Anyone who dared to hurt her aunt had to pay, that included her other aunt. Zara had looked completely broken tears never ceasing her iron stubborn will diminished as she told Suniva a messenger had come to tell them Kuzon had died when his carriage had fallen off the side of a mountain knocked off by a landslide. The mere thought of that night and the pain the woman who'd raised her like her own had had to suffer gave Suniva more than enough reason to want Eliane dead and her plan stopped._

_Suniva had another reason besides her aunt and not wanting innocent people slaughtered to stop her aunt's plan. The Fire Lord was after the Air Nomads to get rid of the Avatar while he was still only a child and not likely to know the elements. Suniva had to protect the Avatar who was her younger brother Aang, born from a short love between his mother Caprice and Suniva's father Kuzon before Caprice had fallen to Eliane's plans and been killed. Suniva loved Aang and was very protective of him, a mother to him most of the time since he had none. She'd gone to stay with Gyatso and Aang every year for the summer and winter vacations the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls offered. She had loved the boy from the moment she meet him and enjoyed his constant energy and outgoingness compared to the stuffy introverted children she met in school. And Suniva would be hanged before she let anything happen to her brother or any of the nomads who were like a second family to her._

_It was at this moment when the night exploded, literally. Suniva was thrown from the eel hound, who started running around in circles startled by the sudden explosion to its right. Suniva pushed herself up feeling a warm liquid running down the side of her face. She'd hit her head. Suniva watched the shadows waiting for her attacker to come a flicker barely there was the only thing that alerted her, but it was enough. She sent a burst of flame from her fist making her attacker's bomb blow up in mid air. Suniva was sent backwards again, but this time she landed on her feet. It wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't see her assailant. She dropped down and spun her leg around causing flames to shoot out of the rotation lighting up the area and setting a few trees on fire. In the dim light she saw him._

_He was a lean man at the most twenty, he may not have been very muscular but he looked dangerous predatory and quick. His cold black eyes revealed no mercy. Suniva fell into a fighting stance and met his cold eyes with her own. Suniva did not have time for this and now this assassin was going to feel the fury that had been building in her. There was no warning for either of them as they simultaneously attacked. Suniva sent a flame whip in his direction and he sent to kunai knives flying in her, the glint they showed in the flame told Suniva they were poisoned. With this neither of them ceased attacking. They were evenly matched, Suniva making up for her lack of experience with procession and power and the assassin using his speed and stealth to avoid her more powerful attacks. The night came alive with light a fire. Both paused after what seemed an eternity of attacking to catch their breath. _

"_Eliane hired you didn't she?" Suniva questioned. The assassin didn't reply, he'd been in the business long enough to know you never revealed who hired you just in case you did somehow fail. Suniva and the assassin heard her words ring true and this gave Suniva a burst of energy. She stopped the large distant attacks she'd been trying and ran straight at him. The assassin gave a second of a pause at this change before sending kunai knives and other small weaponry at her. Suniva hit as much as she could away, but felt the cuts from the ones she missed fester with the poison. Suniva quickened her pace at the last second and launched herself at the man two small fire daggers in hand. It was close combat now. Suniva burned him and he sliced her. She allowed the flames to dissipate in one hand and quickly punched at him, he ducked as she had wanted him to and she quickly kicked him her leg laced with flame. It hit him and sent him flying backwards into a tree. It had done quite a bit of damage and he was distracted trying to smother the flames. Suniva began building up fire for a final attack when something unexpected happened a blast of icy water sent her flying backwards into the over look on the mountain. From here she could see the small village bellow. Suniva looked up once her senses returned after hitting her head once again and saw another figure in black, this time distinctly female. A second assassin and a water bender at that._

"_Are you alright brother?" the girl asked. The man glared at her._

"_You fool this is why you weren't supposed to come you never say anything identifiable in front of he target." The man hissed never removing his eyes from Suniva, who was still trying to catch her breath. The girl's brown eyes blazed as she turned to yell at her brother. Suniva jumped into attack right as the man jumped seeing her motives. He pulled his sister to the ground barely dodging the fire directed towards the girl._

"_You idiot never turn your back on an opponent no matter how weak they look." He scolded watching Suniva wearily. Both of them were tired, but both Suniva and the assassin were still dangerous. The girl glared up at Suniva and sent water at her freezing her feet. Suniva could almost smile. This girl was an amateur she realized thinking of the times she sparred with Zara. Suniva twisted her feet sending fire around them and broke the ice effortlessly._

"_Leave the fighting to your brother girl, you'll just get burned." Suniva warned not wanting to attack the girl whose eyes still showed a sort of naïve innocence unlike her brother. The girl jumped to her feet with a growl. The brother looked back and forth between them seeming to be trying to decide rather he could defeat Suniva while trying to protect his sister. He seemed to decide he could and stood beside her._

"_Don't attack until I gave you the signal." He told her in a firm voice leaving no room for argument. The girl had rebellion in her eyes, but stayed still as her brother slowly stepped away to face Suniva alone. They both stood ready moving move from move to match the other. As Suniva creeped across the alcove her mind barely registered the pool of water actually in the wall behind her as the man attacked. Suniva blocked the knives that didn't seem to be thrown as skillfully as before. What was he doing? She wondered realizing his plan too late. Water wrapped around her limbs and pulled her into the pool. Damn, her mind screamed as the girl froze the front of the pool trapping Suniva. Suniva pounded her fists shooting weak flames. She was running out of oxygen and her limbs were weakening. Suniva gave one feeble punch and stopped her mind wondering into blackness. Faces of everyone she loved flashed before her eyes, she'd failed them, she'd failed everybody. Then something happened that nobody expected. The pool started to glow suddenly Suniva's lungs had oxygen and her eyes were open. The pool had completely frozen leaving Suniva immobile, but somehow alive. Something was familiar about the energy it reminded her of someone…Aang! But how? Suniva's mind didn't stay awake long enough for her to ponder this as her mind forced her into sleep in her icy prison that would soon grow familiar._

* * *

Suniva blinked against the morning light. Why did she feel something coming? She closed her eyes and dug in deep into herself ignoring the bending energy and feeling for another, her six sense. She let the energy envelope her felt for an answer to her question, she waited and was rewarded for her patience by a flash of quick images. Ice breaking, a scared boy, and Aang alive in an icy prison like her own. Aang was alive! She'd tried countless times to find out the fate of her friends and family, but this was the first time she'd been able to see Aang, who'd stayed hidden for the past hundred years. Suniva suddenly felt the need to escape her prison, something that had long ago been crushed once she gave up hope that anyone she'd loved was alive. But now she knew she had to leave she had to free Aang she had to redeem her failure. And the scarred boy would help her. Suniva looked across the horizon to the sea beside the village and saw a ship with a Fire Nation flag. Yes something was definitely going to happen today.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! This chapter probably answered about as many questions as it rasied, but everything will become clear in good time. I don't think the battle scene was very good, but its one of my first so if you write those types of scenes well I'd like some advice, because they'll be plenty where that came from, but also fluff tons of fluff. Zuko shows up soon if anybody wants to know, because I'm sure nobody could guess who the scared boy in Suniva's vision was. ;)**

~TheDarkLadyKira


End file.
